Zheng Zu (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Fu Manchu, Han | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Leader of the Si-Fan assassin guild; Ally of the Shadow Council | Relatives = Shaka Kharn (ancestor); Shang-Chi (son); Fah Lo Suee (daughter); Moving Shadow (son); Kwai Far (daughter); Mara Ling (wife, estranged); unnamed brother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fu Manchu's Fortress, Honan, China | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fu Manchu has the physical appearance of a man much younger than his actual chronological age. | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal mastermind; scientist; occultist | Education = | Origin = Fu Manchu's extended lifespan is attributed to his specially designed Elixir Vitae | PlaceOfBirth = Honan, China | Creators = Wikipedia:Sax Rohmer | First = Special Marvel Edition #15 | Death = Secret Avengers #10 | HistoryText = Origin Fu Manchu was a criminal mastermind and leader of the Si-Fan. For years, he was opposed by Denis Nayland Smith and later his own son, Shang-Chi. Seeking alliance with Black Panther As the Black Panther was touring in the United States, looking for a wife, Fu Manchu had him followed by his ninjas to Luke Cage's flat. Those attacked the two heroes but were forced to retreat, allowing the pair to infiltrate their ship and then Fu Manchu's Fortress. Going now by the name of "Han", he offered his daughter Kwai Far to T'Challa, hoping to unite their kingdoms. But as the Panther refused the offer, feeling he was bound to someone else, Han got mad, rejecting his daughter and unleashing his ninjas over the two heroes, soon rejoined by his son Shang-Chi. Cage, T'Challa and Shang-Shi managed to defeat the ninjas and dodge the Dragon, and all left the fortress along with Kwai Far. Shadow Council ... | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = Elixir of Life | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Fu Manchu was originally created by British pulp novelist Sax Rohmer (real name Arthur Sarsfield Ward) and was the eponymous antagonist in several novels and anthologies published between 1913 and 1917. Fu Manchu's greatest adversaries were Sir Denis Nayland Smith and Doctor Petrie (also creations of Sax Rohmer). Fu's infamous son, Shang-Chi, is a character unique to the Marvel Universe, and has no pulp era counterpart. As Marvel Comics Entertainment no longer maintains the license to use Fu Manchu as a character, he is seldom referenced in comics, but does occasionally appear under an assumed name. The Marvel Comics version of Fu Manchu was first developed by Roy Thomas and Steve Englehart. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Black Jack Tarr * Clive Reston * Denis Nayland Smith * Doctor Petrie * Freelance Restorations | Links = * Fu Manchu article at Wikipedia * Fu Manchu profile at the Marvel Appendix * Fu Manchu appearance index at the Grand Comics Database * The Page of Fu Manchu }} Category:Magicians Category:Fu Manchu's Family Category:Immortals Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Shang Chi Villains Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Crimelords